Someday
by NYyankeesbabie90
Summary: Re Written What if 'Orpheus' 4.15 went a bit different? This is an AngelFaith fic.
1. someday

Someday...  
  
Author: prnczzcutie25  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: What if the ending of 'Orpheus' 4.15 was different? This is a Faith/Angel fic. I'm warning you people, I don't want flames because of it, lol, hope you enjoy, this is a re write.  
  
Angel stands on the balcony staring up at the night sky. Faith walked out and stands next to him.  
  
"How are you?" he asked her, still staring at the sky, looking down at her for a split second.  
  
"I feel like I did mushroom and got eaten by a bear," she says with a small laugh.  
  
"That about sums it up," Angel says. He faces her, still leaning against the railing.  
  
She says she going to Sunnydale to help with the First. Willow has told her about the doings on the Hellmouth and she feels she's needed.  
  
"We never stop fighting," Angel said solemnly.  
  
"I almost did until you gave me that little pep talk," she says smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you, little head tour not withstanding, thanks," he said.  
  
"You're not going to want a hug are you?" she asked grinning. Angel is silent but then they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Good," she says.  
  
Though anyways, she still decided to and gives his a big hug, they pull away slowly. She speaks in a very low quiet voice.  
  
"Remember a few years ago when you were with Buffy and I asked you if B wasn't there would we work?" she asks, kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Faith..." he warned.  
  
"You said we'd never know... do you still think that?" she asked, looking toward the floor.  
  
He looks at her face, lifts a hand and pulls up her chin with his hand. He pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Faith was blown away. He pulls away slowly.  
  
"We'll never know, but I think I would enjoy that..." he says smiling. She places 2 fingers on her shaking lips and smiles.  
  
"Someday..." he finishes.  
  
They both smile one last time before walking back inside where the gang was.  
  
"Faith," Wesley said with a head bob which said goodbye.  
  
"See Wes here knows how to say goodbye, Angel here wanted to hug," she says laughing. He gives a weak grin.  
  
She says her goodbyes to Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Connor.  
  
"Willow..." Angel says.  
  
"He wants to tell you how much he owes you," Faith says smiling.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, I got a slayer out of the deal, so we're even Stevens, though next time you decide to resurrect Angelus, call me first ok?" Willow says walking out of the hotel lobby and throws over her shoulder...  
  
"Oh, and I'll tell Buffy you said hi," she says walking out. Faith gives one last look at the place and walks out to the garden. Angel follows her.  
  
"Bye Faith," she laughs.  
  
"Chill, I'll be back ok, promise," she says, only a few inches away from his face.  
  
"Ok," he says leaning down and giving her one last kiss. It gets fast and rapid and his hand travels up her back until she slowly pulls away.  
  
"Angel, let's calm down here, plus you can't have happiness remember, but by the time I get back... it should be settled, gives you something to do over the summer," she says smiling. She gives him one last kiss one the cheek.  
  
"Someday?"  
  
"Someday..." he finishes as she walks out of his sight. He walked back into the lobby hotel ready for what ever else was coming their way.  
  
~~~ 


	2. visit and decisions

Someday...  
  
Chapter 2: I hope you like it, and remember to review, also no flames because I warned you... this is an Angith fic. Enjoy!  
  
Angel sat in his new Wolfram and Hart office, he and the gang had gotten custody of it. It was a beautiful building. Also huge. Though, Angel just sat their. New head of Wolfram and Hart. He sighed, thinking of a few months back when he and Faith shared those special kisses. And where were they now? Not in Sunnydale he thought. What if she wasn't alright? Just as Spike and Anya, Anya was gone forever and Spike is a ghost at the moment haunting the halls of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
He sighed. So much had happened within the summer. The lobby was out, Wolfram and Hart was in. Spike came back after defeated the First. Who knows where Buffy, Faith or the others were. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice on the phone intercom. It was Harmony, his new secretary.  
  
"Mr. Angel, there is... um... someone to see you here," She said.  
  
"Ok... um Harmony, send em' up then," he said still not use to the fact that Harmony worked for him. He sat there, waiting for the person... or perhaps demon. There was a soft knock.  
  
"Come in," he replied to the knock softly.  
  
The door opened a crack and in popped a head; he was surprised when he saw Faith. He stood up.  
  
"Come on in Faith," he said walking to her smiling. She walked in the door and closed it behind.  
  
"Hey Angel, um... so... what's up," she asked. He frowned.  
  
"Faith, I know you didn't come here to say what's up. So... what is wrong," he asked wanting an answer.  
  
"I don't... know, listen a lot of stuff has happened this past summer," she said lowering her head and continuing.  
  
"Stuff I regret and stuff I wish didn't happen," she said. She looked to the floor embarrassed.  
  
"What is it Faith, tell me..."  
  
"Well, Spike died saving the world, Buffy is heart broken, crying and stuff, and..." she was about to continue till she heard Angel laugh.  
  
"Faith... Spike is back, he's has a small case of the ghosties though," he says to Faith frowning.  
  
"Isn't the best thing..."  
  
"Angel, don't do that, he's a very sweet guy... or vampire... or ghost... but my point is, he cares a lot for Buffy," she said. She walked over to a chair and sat down.  
  
"What else?" he asked.  
  
"Anya is dead, Xander lost and eye, and well, I... I... kind of have a boyfriend..." she said looking away. Angel heart sank. He knows he could never find a person as great as Faith or even Buffy. He now knew she didn't love him. He took a step away from her, looking away.  
  
When he did this, she took a look at him. He looked crushed. She stood up and walked to him. She leaned in, kissing Angel deep.  
  
"I missed you," she said clearly and shyly.  
  
"I did too," He replied soft.  
  
She rolled her eyes taking a step back and turning around to not face him.  
  
"Yeah, that's not what you said when you were kissing Buffy in Sunnydale," she said dully, her voice full with jealousy.  
  
"It... It was a hello," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Buffy told Spike but now I see why he didn't believe her," she said walking toward the door.  
  
"Faith, I'm not lying. It was a hello, it didn't mean anything, we parted ways and things have changed between us,"  
  
"Sure," she said reaching for the door knob.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry, me and Buffy will always have the past, but we can have the future," he said sincerely.  
  
She smiled, looking toward the door, closing it.  
  
"I have a boyfriend but I don't think I like him as much as you right now," she says, her arms hung around his shoulders now.  
  
Faith use to be a bad, rouge slayer and Angel has defiantly has seem a change in her. A very good change and he thinks he likes it.  
  
"Faith, I don't want to ruin anything you..." he started but Faith cut him off with a small kiss.  
  
"I want to, I think I might be able to fall in love with you..." she said. He smiled, lifting her whole body up, hugging her.  
  
"I think so too," he said with one last kiss.  
  
"Yeah, Angel I have to go but promise I will be back, give me a day or two ok?" he said, she turned toward the door once more.  
  
"Yes, but Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it's someday..." he said smiling remembering what they had said before on the balcony. She smiled, him walking to her and kissing her passionately and she smiled widely.  
  
"I have to go," she said.  
  
"Hurry back,"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I sure will," she replied smiling.  
  
She left the room. For once, he actually missed her. He missed her being around and her talking to him. He missed her scent and her voice, especially her touch. He smiled, thinking of the time when she would come back.  
  
~~~  
  
The End...  
  
Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Review me and tell me if you like it! Also if you Want an Epilogue. Thanx! 


End file.
